


Drabble Collective

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Catboy Dean, Catboys & Catgirls, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, First Time, Frottage, Knotting, Language Kink, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Size Kink, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Dean/Castiel drabbles and short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wing Kink

In moments like these Castiel is completely open to him. He spreads his legs, allowing Dean inside him and he sheds every inch of his buttoned down, boring suit, tie and coat to ride unbridled in Dean’s lap. The moment he enjoys the most however, is when Castiel can no longer restrain himself, when he is too far gone with passion to keep any semblance of composure and his wings appear, translucent at first, shimmering in to being. 

They are dark and inky black and Dean loves how Castiel is nothing like the angels in paintings. Castiel’s wings are not white as driven snow. They are the wings of one who has been to battle, they are burned from Hell as much as Dean’s soul is and he buries his hands in their softness, fingers tracing over long healed scars. Castiel writhes above him, crying out for Dean, for more of him and Dean knows that his wings are the most sensitive part of Castiel. 

He’s fucked Castiel for hours, different positions, flipping the angel over and pounding him until Castiel is gasping for it but his cock stays hard, he never tires and he doesn’t come until Dean lets him, but the first time he touched Castiel’s wings the angel quivered and came undone. 

He’d lain there, trembling all over as Dean worked him up again and then bought him over the edge with soft, light strokes to his wings. He had pulled the first ever scream from Castiel’s mouth that night, made the angel beg for the first time and Dean remembered that power and the look of Castiel’s lust blow eyes and from that time on he always wanted to see Castiel’s wings. 

“Come on, baby,” he groans, grabbing a handful of Castiel’s feathers and tugging. He knows Castiel likes it rough. Castiel’s eyes fall shut and he keens, unearthly and deeply satisfying for Dean to hear. He’s so tight around Dean’s cock now, gripping him like a vice and when Castiel comes the light bulb over head of them explodes. It’s the best fucking feeling in the world. Dean lasts another few seconds in that tight heat and then he’s coming too, clutching at Castile’s wings as the angel sobs and jerks in his lap, every after shock made ten times stronger.


	2. Lost in Translation

Dean knows when he’s really got Castiel going because he doesn’t understand a word Castiel says. The angel babbles away a string of the first words, the oldest words and Dean doesn’t know what Castiel is saying to him but he doesn’t need to know to understand Castiel. Every time he hears Castiel speak Enochian now it makes him hard. That isn’t so good if they’re facing down a whole garrison of other angels or fighting a demon but when it’s just him and Castiel alone then Dean indulges himself. 

Castiel arches under him, completely undone by Dean’s fingers inside him, and Dean is getting so hard from the gasps and the whispered words. He doesn’t know if this is Castiel’s idea of dirty talk or if Dean just fucks him so well that Castiel can’t remember English anymore. He doesn’t care. He just wants to wring more of it out of Castiel, wants to hear him crying out. Castiel bucks his hips up again and Dean pulls his fingers out. 

When Castiel whimpers in Enochian, begs him in it, Dean gets a burn at the base of his spine that he’s come to associate with Castiel, and sex, and need. He wonders if it’s a spell, if Castiel is trying to bind them, if angels have beloveds and mates. He gets off on the idea of Castiel begging him to be fucked in Enochian, in that archaic and beautiful tongue, gets off on the idea that Castiel is telling him with every word that he’s in love with him. 

“Fuck, Cas,” he mutters, lining the head of his cock up against Cas’s hole and Cas gasps out another something and Dean decides he means ‘ _now_ ’ and ‘ _want_ ’ and ‘ _I love you_ ’ because that’s what he wants it to mean.


	3. Love and Fear

Dean always had to be careful with his toys growing up. If they were broken then he didn’t get another one. He wasn’t allowed. There aren’t rules like that anymore. In Hell Dean can have as many toys to play with as he wants – souls that he stretches out on the rack and tortures till their cries aren’t even human any more, other demons like himself who enjoy the way he breaks them –slowly, sadistically – because they enjoy pain and they enjoy seeing his soul being tarnished a little more.

Dean used to think he feared Hell. Now it’s a playground for him to indulge. 

 

Castiel is the first angel he tortures for pleasure rather than information.

He has Castiel tied on his front and his big, black wings spread wide. They are beautiful and Dean wonders what he should do with them. Normally he cuts them off or breaks them at the bone. That’s been enough in the past to get him what he’s needed but Castiel isn’t for that. Dean doesn’t want to reduce him to nothing. He wants to keep Castiel forever chained to him. He picked this angel from their spoils of war and he will have Castiel submit to him. He wants Castiel to love him and he wants him to fear him. 

He runs his fingers through the angel’s wings, marvelling at how soft they are. The feathers are light, cooler than he would have thought. The top feathers, the ones which Castiel uses for gliding and balance in the air are hardened from his days in hell, burned and battered but the downy feathers underneath, hidden from normal view are still as soft as Dean imagines they were when Castiel was called into being. As he buries his fingers in Castiel’s feathers the angel beneath him whimpers and for a moment Dean thinks he’s hurting him, which he doesn’t mind, but the rock and cant of Castiel’s body as he tries to pull away from those exploring fingers tell Dean much more than pain is happening here. 

Angels hide their wings if they can help it. Wings are precious. Dean had stumbled onto the fact that they were also highly sensitive but he hadn’t realised that meant that an angel could draw pleasure from having them touched. 

“Anyone in Heaven ever touched you like this?” he asked and Castiel shook his head -a silent _no_. 

Dean couldn’t help grinning. “And now no one else is but me is ever going to touch you,” he said, confident. He reached for a likely looking set of pliers – part of his instruments of torture and pulled out the first of Castiel’s flight feathers. 

The angel's screams shook the walls. 

It was pitiful, pulling them out and soon there were black feathers littering the floor at their feet but Dean needed to keep his angel grounded. Sam had snipped the wings of his captive but Dean knew the only way to really keep Castiel was to remove them all together. And once he’d done that he was left with those soft, feathery under-wings. Castiel was trembling all over now and Dean wanted to reward his pretty prize. 

He slid his fingers back into Castiel’s wings, rubbing along the length of them and slowly the sobs of pain turned into something better, something lower and more lust filled and Dean’s sin grew as he caused an angel to lust, to crave his touch above all else. He buried his fingers in the soft down and tugged. Castiel’s back arched, his eyes grew wide and Dean growled softly knowing that bedding the angel would be better still then this. He wanted all the preparations done first, want Castiel to be controlled and in awe of him when that finally happened and today had been the first step in that. 

He had grounded the angel and Castiel hadn’t even put up a fight. He’d just lain there and taken it, like he was taking Dean’s molestation of his wings now. 

“Come on, Cas,” he murmured. “You’ve been a good boy today. I’m going to let you come.” 

And Castiel shuddered under him, coming apart under Dean’s careful hands.

“Thank you,” he gasped as Dean untied him from the rack. Dean grasped his chin and turned Castiel’s head so he could kiss him and Castiel sagged into his arms, wings fluttering uselessly in the dead air. Dean didn’t know why the angel gave into him the way he did but he didn’t care. 

He was going to make Castiel see that Dean was his everything, that he was worthy of serving until Castiel forgot about Heaven. Until Dean became his own personal God.


	4. Physical Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Teacher!Dean, 16 year old Cas. 
> 
> [Part 1 of 2]

Dean comes to the school as a temp. It’s not his first job but he’s still a young teacher, still building up his connections. This job is cushy. He’s teaching at a private school, the children of the rich and elite. Spoiled little daddy’s boys and girls, right little brats but the money is good. He’s flirts with a few of the older girls, keeps in mind that if they’re legal he’s gone in three months and then if he dates them, sleeps with them after that, it’s not going to cause a problem. 

Only then there comes Castiel Novak and he really is a problem. He’s a boy, he’s underage - 16 - and he’s provocative in a way no-one else has ever been. Dean spends more time then he should helping Cas with his stretches, bending him over and seeing just how flexible he really is. He has his hands all over Castiel while Castiel is fully clothed, while he maintains an air of complete professionalism and no one else is close enough to hear Castiel’s little moans. 

It’s supposed to only be three months but at the end of three months Dean hasn’t even scratched the surface with Castiel. He’s kissed him, held him, touched him but Castiel is still a virgin. Three months was never enough to completely win over a boy like him. Castiel doesn’t just want to seduce his P.E. Teacher. He doesn’t want his first time to be a fling. He wants a relationship. So when Dean’s offered a contract, a permanent place on the staff, he signs before he really thinks about what he’s doing. All he knows is he can’t leave Castiel.

Not yet, maybe not ever.


	5. An Education

“You’re a fucking tease,” Dean growls out. He’s losing his mind over this boy. He’s never wanted anyone the way he wants Castiel who looks at him so demure from under his eyelashes. Three months of chasing, of never quite catching because Castiel always slipped away at the last minute. Three months of chaste touches and stolen kisses in the supply cupboard and all the time wanting more. Three months that have led him here, to signing a contract with the school just so he can stay close to Castiel. 

Castiel who continues to look at him innocent as if he wasn’t alone in Dean’s bedroom with him, as if he hadn’t come all the way from the boys dormitory with the express purpose of finally, finally, letting Dean fuck him. Castiel is wearing only his pyjamas, loose bottoms and an over-sized shirt. His feet are bare. There is still the space of the bedroom between them. Dean wants Castiel to be sure about this, to know what he’s done to Dean. If he really has been playing, learning to turn his sensuality to his advantage, then Dean won’t hold him to the promises he made. He doesn’t think Castiel is that sort of boy though. 

Castiel looks up at him, his blue eyes wide, and then there’s the hint of a smile on his face. “It’s only teasing, I believe, if you don’t plan on seeing it through,” he said. Castiel takes the first step but Dean meets him halfway, scooping him up in his arms and laying him down on the bed. 

“And you plan to see it though, Cas?”

Castiel smiles again. “I’m what they call a sure thing, Dean.” 

It thrills him more than it should, Castiel saying his name, saying Dean and not Mr Winchester. He does want Cas to call him Mr Winchester sometimes, just like he wants to pull Cas over his knee and spank him for being such a wretched little tease and somewhere along the line Castiel became Cas and Dean isn’t sure when that happened but it was probably around the time that having Castiel became his goal. Not just sex with Castiel. He wants that but he also wants to own Castiel, to make Castiel his so completely that Castiel won’t go looking for anyone else. 

He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Castiel’s pyjama bottoms and tugs them down, letting out a little sigh when he sees how hard Cas’s little cock is for him. Cas must have been hard this whole time, the whole walk from the dormitory, dripping wet with anticipation. Dean takes his time to one finger over the length of Castiel’s swollen cock, from base to tip, and Castiel groans, gripping at the sheets, arching in to his touch.

“Are you a virgin, Cas?” Dean asks. Castiel had told him he was, once, but Dean’s not stupid and Castiel sleeps in an all-boys dormitory. If the other boys didn’t clock that Castiel was a stunner, a perfect, ripe for the plucking little slut, then there really was no hope for them. He watches Castiel’s face and he won’t be angry with him if Castiel’s been lying. He will spank him though. Not now, not when Cas might get the wrong idea but later and he’ll get Cas to tell him about what he did, tell him about all the cocks he’s sucked and all the cocks he’s taken and then he’ll get Cas to promise that his is the best. 

Dean’s almost so far into fantasy that he nearly misses the tiny nod of Castiel’s head. Castiel licks his lips, swallows and then nods his head again, the action more deliberate this time. “Yes,” he says quietly, reaching out with one hand to try and grab hold of Dean. “Don’t stop, please.” 

“I’m not going to stop, sweetheart,” Dean says, edging his way up the bed so he can kiss Castiel. Cas’s arms slide round his neck, holding Dean close to him and for a moment all they do is kiss. Then Dean remembers Cas’s pretty little cock and he wraps his hand around it, stroking slow and deliberate and leaving Castiel shaking under him. If Cas really is a virgin, and Dean doesn’t doubt him, then he’s not gonna have the stamina to hold it together for what Dean wants from him, not if he’s already been hard for so long. 

With one hand Dean strokes Cas’s cock, finding a rhythm that has the boy bucking into his hand and with the other his hikes up Cas’s shirt, biting and sucking at his skin, toying with his nipples, leaving red shinny marks all over that pale untouched expanse. Castiel comes with a cry, head falling back against the pillows, eyes closed. Dean wipes his hand clean and waits. 

Finally Castiel opens his eyes, frowning. “You were supposed to fuck me,” he says and Dean can’t help his grin. Castiel is needy and demanding Dean likes to know he’s wanted. 

“Yeah, but you were gonna pop before I got my cock in you,” he says, rolling Castiel over on to his front so he can see the boy’s ass. “Spread your legs,” he says, tapping the inside of Castiel’s thigh and Cas spreads his legs wide, letting Dean get a good look at his virgin hole. It’s pink and tiny. Dean’s positive now that nothing’s ever been inside Cas but when he’s done with the boy then Cas’s hole is gonna gape. “I’m still gonna fuck you, Cas. I’m still gonna make you come with my cock in you. Don’t you worry about that.” 

Castiel is quiet now, his body tensed in anticipation. Dean fishes in his bedside draw, pulling out a tube of lubricant and he uncaps it, pouring it between Castiel’s cheeks, enjoying the way the boy wiggles and squirms to get away from the cold gel. He coats his fingers and then sets the tube aside. He’s going to use the whole thing getting into Cas. He knows it. But this is Cas’s first time and Dean wants to make it easy on him. 

Cas is still, waiting for him, used to the feeling of the lubricant when Dean rubs the tip of one finger over his hole. He rubs until he feels the give and then he slides his finger into Cas, all the way in, listening with pleasure to Cas’s startled intake of breath. He holds his finger there, letting Cas get used to the intrusion, letting him move on it till he’s confident Cas likes it and then he pushes in a second. Cas is a little slower this time, a little more sluggish to push back on him, takes longer to accept and when Dean forces in a third finger he lies still, clutching at the sheets, drawing in long, deep breaths.

“It’s big,” he says. 

“My cocks bigger,” Dean says, worried that Cas isn’t going to be able to take him. Not tonight. Not for a while. “It’s okay, Cas. It doesn’t have to be tonight. I can wait.” Dean knows that, disappointing as it will be not to fuck Cas straight away, he’ll enjoy training him, stretching him, working him up till he can take three of Dean’s fingers easy. He’ll buy Cas toys – dildos to get him used to being fucked, plugs to keep him stretched and open. Cas will still be tight when Dean fucks him but his hole won’t be the tiny virgin pinprick it is now. 

“No,” Cas says, pushing himself up on to his knees, Dean’s fingers sliding deeper into him, the cant of his body drawing them in. “I want you.” 

Castiel doesn’t know his limits. This is his first time after all but if he really has his heart set on taking Dean’s cock then Dean won’t argue with him. He’ll stop if Cas wants him to stop but he’ll go as far as Cas needs him to. His cock throbs as he imagines burying it in the tight heat of Cas’s ass and Dean grabs the tube of lubricant, pouring more on to his fingers where they’re jammed into the vice like grip of Cas’s hole. He thrusts his fingers, slow at first and when Castiel starts to respond with little moans of pleasure, faster. 

He fucks a forth finger into Castiel, spreading him wide and listens to Castiel whimper. The noises Castiel makes are so good that Dean could come just from listening to him. He lets Castiel rest a few seconds on his splayed fingers, wiling Castiel to understand that that’s how wide he’s gone to feel when Dean’s cock is in him, before he moves his fingers again, earnestly seeking for Cas’s prostate to show him there’s a reward for all this stretching and fucking. He knows he’s hit it when Castiel gasps and clenches down on him. Cas’s own cock his half-hard and Dean wonders if Castiel isn’t getting off on the mix of pain and pleasure. He hopes Cas is. There are so many things he wants to show him that will blur that line for Cas even more. 

He pulls his fingers out, satisfied when they came with a wet, slick ‘pop’. He watches Castiel’s hole, clenching and unclenching, glistening with lube, practically begging for his cock to come and fill it up.

“Please,” Cas moans. “Please, I want you.” 

Dean finds the tube, struggling out of his own clothes, and pours the rest of the lubricant over his own swollen, straining cock. He kneels behind Castiel, gripping the boy’s hip with one hand, with the other he uses his thumb and forefinger to spread Castiel’s hole open as he presses forward, the head of his cock sliding into Cas. He is expecting Cas to tighten up, to resist him but Cas doesn’t tense. It isn’t easy though, even with Cas keeping himself relaxed. 

“Good boy,” Dean murmurs, stroking over Cas’s back, resisting the urge to thrust in in one go. Slowly, steadily, he presses forward till his cock is buried deep in Cas’s greedy, tight hole. “Is that too much, Cas?” He asks, wanting to fuck the boy, wanting to mark Cas up inside and leave him split open on his cock but only if Cas wants it too. He can see the rim of Cas’s hole, white and stretched so wide. It does things to Dean, seeing Cas spread so wide and on his cock but he isn’t stupid. He knows it has to hurt. 

“Like it,” Cas mumbles, his voice soft and strained. “Feels so full, Dean.”

“Slut,” Dean says, but it is affectionate. He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve Cas but it must have been something amazing because the boy just takes him, gasping as Dean begins to move, rolling his hips back for more of Dean’s cock. Dean reaches round, between Castiel’s legs, surprised to find the boy still half-hard. Cas really is a little slut for pain. He works his hand up and down the length of Cas’s cock, slow and in time with his own rhythm. He can’t fuck Cas hard, not yet, not now. Slow, long strokes that take him as deep as he can get and then out again, that is what he could do now and Dean loses himself in fucking Castiel. 

“Good boy,” he murmurs. “You like that, don’t you Cas? You like get stretched out on my cock, don’t you? No one else is ever gonna fuck you like this, baby. No one else is ever gonna be this big.”  
“I don’t want anyone else,” Cas gasps, turning his head so Dean could see his face. “I just want you.”

That’s what pushes Dean over the edge. 

He comes suddenly, bucking into Cas and hitting his prostate. Castiel cries out, collapsing forward into the bed, his cock jerking and jumping in Dean’s hand, Castiel coming for the second time that night. Dean groans, Cas’s hole clamped like a vice around him and, for one long moment, he doesn’t move, letting Castiel relax around him before he tries to pull out. The rim of Cas’s hole is red and puffy, swollen from where he’d stretched it and Dean knows Cas was going to feel that in the morning, feel it all the way through class. 

He rolls on to his side, next to Cas and looks at the teenager. Castiel’s cheeks are red, his bottom lip swollen from biting, his eyes bright and alive. He looks gloriously fucked out. 

“That was even better than I imagined it would be,” he says.

Dean chuckles softly, reaching across to take hold of Castiel’s hand. He brings it to his lips, kissing it. “I don’t want anyone else either, Cas,” he says. “Just you.”


	6. Give Me Love Like Never Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time sex. Canon based.

“I don’t know what to do.” 

The words are plaintive. Castiel lies spread out beneath him, hands clenching and unclenching, yearning to touch Dean but not knowing if he’s allowed. That’s Dean’s fault. He’s spent so much time telling Castiel about personal space, about what’s acceptable and unacceptable that even now, when he’s about to fuck Castiel, Castiel doesn’t know where the line is. 

Dean takes hold of one of his hands, brings it to his mouth, kissing Castiel’s wrist, kissing his palm and his fingers. “I know,” he says. 

“I’ve never….” Castiel says, his breath hitching and Dean cock jerks because he knows Castiel is a virgin but every time he’s reminded of it he’s just that little bit more turned on. 

“I know, Cas,” he says again. “Just lie back and let me take care of you, baby. Tell me when it feels good.” He pauses for a moment, swallowing down the little bubble of fear that rises in him. “Tell me if you don’t like it.” He hopes that that will never be the case.

Castiel nods, smiling and reassured. Dean kisses his hand again then sets it down, nudging Castiel’s legs apart so he can lie between them. He’s so hard it’s almost painful and he knows that Castiel will be gloriously tight around his cock but he reaches down and takes his cock in hand, pinches hard round the base because he’d not going to rush this. 

He slicks up his fingers, reminds Castiel again to keep his legs spread. He rubs the pad of one finger over Castiel’s hole, murmuring how pretty Cas is, how good he looks like this. Castiel opens up to him slowly and Dean slides a finger inside, eyes flicking up to look at Castiel’s face. Castiel’s eyes are closed, his mouth open as he gasps for breath. He doesn’t look like he’s in pain but Dean still asks. 

“You good?”

“Yes,” Castiel gasps. “Yes, Dean.” 

Dean feeds him another finger and then another. He keeps his eyes on Castiel’s face but there’s no flicker of pain there. Castiel grinds down on his fingers, the reaction instinctive, not learned and Dean gets lost, pumping his fingers into Castiel and watching his reaction, watching the waves of pleasure that roll across his face. 

“I like this,” Castiel says, his voice rough. 

“It gets better,” Dean promises. Castiel clenches tight around his fingers, his eyes opening wide and he licks his lips. He looks nervous. Dean moves to kiss him, wanting Castiel to know that he’ll never hurt him. “You trust me right, don’t you?” he asks and gets a nod of Castiel’s head in agreement. “I know you can take it, baby. I know you’ll like it but if you want me to stop, just tell me.” 

Dean slips his fingers free, taking a moment to enjoy the view of how stretched and red Castiel’s hole is. He moves, laying on top of Castiel, guiding him till Castiel’s legs are draped over his hips. He presses the head of his cock to Castiel’s pretty wet pink hole and slowly, carefully, pushes inside. Castiel throws his head back, lost in rapture and Dean keeps moving, keeps going till his cock is sheathed completely. Castiel is so tight around him, gorgeous and so warm. Dean wants to come, wants to fall apart then and there but he won’t. 

He’s not going to have Castiel’s first time spoiled because Dean can’t hold himself back. 

“You okay?” he asks.

Castiel is past words now. He doesn’t speak. He nods, moaning to let Dean know how much he wants it and jabs his foot into the small of Dean’s back, pressing him forwards. Dean doesn’t need to be told twice. He starts to move in earnest, rutting into Castiel, little desperate thrusts because he doesn’t want to pull out, doesn’t want to leave the warmth of Castiel’s body. 

Castiel reaches for him, no longer uncertain or unsure, knowing he can touch Dean and he presses their mouths together, swallows their moans. They move together, rocking into each other. Dean’s always been a gentle lover. He’s always cared about his partner, always wanted them to enjoy everything as much as him, but with Castiel this desire is different again. With Castiel the act isn’t just sex, it’s making love and Dean can’t leave Castiel behind in that. 

When Castiel comes, he shakes, everything too intense, magnified to the point where the pleasure it almost too much. Castiel grips on to his arm, sobs as he comes and he drags Dean over the edge with him. He wants to bury himself in Castiel, wants to stay in his warmth until his cock is soft and he’s spent but Castiel is gasping, everything overwhelming him and Dean pulls out, rolls on to his side and kisses Castiel’s shoulder, runs his hand over Castiel’s stomach and feels the muscles still tensing there. 

There are tears on Castiel’s cheeks and Dean wipes them away, worries he’s done something wrong but Castiel is smiling even so. 

“I felt everything,” he says, his voice soft and filled with wonder. 

He doesn’t know how to process the feelings, Dean realizes, Castiel was never meant to feel the things that Dean’s shown him. Castiel is still trembling so Dean pulls him close, runs his hand up and down Castiel’s back, tries to sooth him and let Castiel cry because they’re tears of happiness, tears at the sheer beauty of emotion and sensation, tears of pleasure. He cuddles close to Castiel and doesn’t let him go and slowly Castiel calms down, comes off his euphoric high and slips into something more comfortable, nuzzles into Dean’s neck and is contented. 

Dean doesn’t let him go, doesn’t push him away and get out of the bed, doesn’t walk away like he’s done so many times before in some many different beds with so many different people. He keeps holding him, falls asleep cuddling Castiel close to him because they both need that. This isn’t some hook-up. This isn’t something to be forgotten in the morning. 

This is love.


	7. In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes into heat and asks Dean to be his mate.

Dean knows from the moment Cas gets there that something’s wrong. 

Castiel’s eyes are glazed, his cheeks are flushed and he’s panting like he just ran a marathon. 

“We need wards,” he gasps before he collapses into Dean’s arms. “I’m being chased….my brothers…”

Dean doesn’t know what kind of mojo they whammed him with but Castiel is shaking pretty bad. He gets him down on to one of the cheap motel beds while Sam puts up the signals. Castiel is burning up, feverish almost. He grips at Dean, whimpering when he tries to pull away. 

“Come on, Cas, we gotta get you out of these clothes,” Dean mumbles because it’s been a long time since he had to take care of anyone with a fever but he remembers a few things. “What happened? Did they hit you with something? Some kind of spell? Come on, tell me how to fix this, Cas.” 

Castiel squirms under him, twisting and turning away from him till Dean has to sit on him, pinning him down to the bed while he unbuttons Castiel’s shirt. His skin is slicked with sweat. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean growls. He isn’t going to lose Castiel to some infection. He’ll find a way to make it better. Spells have counter spells. There are antidotes, ways to break them.

“It’s my heat,” Castiel whines, his hips arching off the bed and Dean swallows because now he can feel Cas’s hard cock rubbing against him through the denim of his jeans. He abandons undressing Cas for the moment. “All angels go into heat.”

“Right,” Dean says, laughing to cover how uncomfortable he is now, straddling Castiel. “So we need to go out and get you laid, right? Get you a pretty girl?”

“No,” Castiel moans, shaking his head. “I need….” He opens his eyes, looking at Dean like he’s scared of what he’s about to say. “I need to be mated.”

“Oh. Right,” Dean can guess what that means. He remembers something then, something Cas had said when he arrived. “Fuck, you mean your brothers are chasing you because they want to….?” He trails off because the thought is too disgusting to contemplate. 

Castiel nods miserably. “Yes. It’s natural.” 

Dean shakes his head. “Nothing natural about that, Cas,” he says with feeling. He knows that if Castiel had a choice then he wouldn’t choose to be mated to one of his brothers. He wouldn’t choose to be their target. 

He glances up at Sam then. “We’re gonna keep you safe, Cas,” he promises. “Sam and me. No one’s going to touch you.” 

Castiel’s fingers grip his wrist tight, holding Dean in place. “I came here,” Castiel says, with a clarity Dean knows he’s working hard to keep. “because I wanted you to mate me.” 

“Me?” Dean says, wishing that Sam would find something else to do than just stand there and gawp at them. “I’m not an angel, Cas.”

“I don’t care,” Castiel hisses. “I want you.” 

“Sam,” Dean says but the door is already banging shut. He stares down at Castiel who suddenly isn’t naked enough for Dean’s tastes. Dean knows he’s been waiting for a moment, for things to be right between them because he and Cas have been heading to this point for a while but he hadn’t expected anything like Castiel going into heat. 

Castiel chose this though, he chose Dean and Dean’s going to fuck him so good that everyone and everything knows he’s Castiel’s mate. 

Stripping Cas is easy now. Dean thought he was surgically attached to his trenchcoat but it comes off so easy. Castiel spreads his legs, tugging Dean down between them and Dean hardly even has time to unzip his jeans. He’s been half-hard since Castiel said he was on heat, desperately hoping that Castiel might need him to stop the ache.  
Castiel is wet already, leaking with the stuff and Dean guesses this must be part of his heat. He slicks himself up with the stuff, stroking his cock till he’s so hard it hurts and Castiel keeps whimpering, making these pretty little sounds that drive Dean mad for him. He slides in with one thrust, balls slapping against Castiel’s ass and Castiel cries out in pleasure. 

Dean gips his hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and fucks into him, the pace brutal. He knows this is Castiel’s first time, knows he should be gentle but gentle is for later when Castiel isn’t writhing around on his cock like something made for sin, not salvation. 

He hopes desperately that this works, that Castiel’s brothers get it into their thick heads that Castiel is his because otherwise Dean’s going to have to brush up on his angel sword skills and cut the bastards down. He’s not going to let them touch Castiel. He’s never going to let them hurt him. 

He fucks into Castiel as hard as he can, determined to come good and deep in the angel, mark him up on the inside as well as out. Already there are red marks in Castiel’s hips, shaped like finger prints from where Dean’s gripped him tight. He bends his head, nipping at Castiel’s exposed throat, leaving his mark there as well. He wants it obvious to everyone that Castiel belongs to him now. He wants those angels to look at Castiel and see that he is Dean’s. 

Castiel’s hands rake up and down his back, Castiel’s nails scratching into his skin and Dean wonders if he’s gripping for wings that aren’t there. Castiel is leaving his mark on him too and Dean wants that. He craves that because he’s going to be Castiel’s mate after this. 

“How long does mating last?” he groans, forcing his hips forward, snapping into Castiel’s body. It could be a onetime thing, lasting the length of Castiel’s heat. 

Castiel looks up at him, so beautiful Dean’s heart aches in his chest. “Forever,” he says, reaching for Dean’s hand, entwining their fingers together. “It lasts forever.” 

Dean swallows, the magnitude of what they’re doing hitting him for the first time. In the eyes of all those angels, they’re going to be something precious. This is like marriage but without the paperwork and the priest. Every thrust of his hips is another line of their wedding vows. He keeps going, keeps pounding into Cas and he seals the sacrament with a kiss. 

Castiel comes apart underneath him, shaking and gasping. Dean clutches at his hand, holds him tight through it and kept moving his hips, little rolls of them, little bucks, slower now, gentler. He comes buried deep in Castiel’s body and collapses down on top of him. 

Dean gets to lie there for a moment, breathing in Cas’s scent, listening to hammering of his own heart and enjoying the fact that this is real before Castiel is moving, wiggling and squirming under him. 

“I want more,” he says. “I want to do it again.” 

**

Dean figures four times in one night is good by anyone’s standards, even if by that last time he was just lying there, completely fucked out and Castiel was riding his cock like a pro. He wakes up to Castiel curled into him, smiling in his sleep. Dean’s so glad that Sam took off and got himself his own room. Dean doesn’t want to think about what position they might have been in when he came back. He stretches, feels the rumbling of his stomach and decides to take Castiel and go grab breakfast before they come back to the motel to fuck their brains out some more. 

**

Castiel studies the menu as if it’s the word of God but Dean already knows what he’s having. He saw it on the specials board when they came in. He waits for someone to come over and take their order but when a shadow falls across their table it isn’t their waitress but some guy in a suit. 

Dean already knows he’s another angel. His hand goes out instinctively, under the table, gripping Castiel’s in his own. 

“What do you want?” he growls.

The angel looks across at Castiel, something like realisation sweeping over his face. “I heard Castiel had gone into heat but I see that he already has a mate. I’m sorry to bother you.” 

Just like that, the angel is gone. Dean’s used to angels popping in and out but he glances around, making sure no one else noticed the man who was there one moment and gone the next. As it happens, no one’s looking in their direction.

“I think I’ll try the pancakes,” Castiel says. “You can have my bacon.”


	8. Don't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Military School AU. Dean and Castiel are both 18.

Dean Winchester is dangerous.

All the cadets whisper about him behind his back. There are so many rumours about Dean, about why he was sent to military school, that Castiel doesn’t know the truth from the lies. Some people say he was a thief, others that he was in a gang. There’s one story that says he cut a guy’s face because the guy was hassling his brother. The one recurring theme seems to be that Dean is a bad seed and they should keep away from him. 

Castiel tries to do just that. 

He knows why he’s at military school. This is an honour. All of his family have served their country. His father did and his brothers before him. They graduated top of their class and Castiel means to follow them. 

He won’t be top of their class though if Dean Winchester can’t keep his distance. 

“Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” might have been repealed but attitudes take longer to change. He and Dean have to meet in secret. The showers are as good a place as any for a clandestine affair. They can wash away all the traces once they’re done. 

Castiel waits naked for Dean. He knows Dean likes him that way. Castiel only keeps his dog tags on. Sometimes Dean knots his fingers into the chain and pulls, dragging Castiel to him and Castiel likes the feeling of that too much to give up. 

He hears footsteps behind him and then Dean’s hands are on him, encircling him. Castiel lets out the shaky breath he’s been holding, worried that for once Dean wasn’t coming or that someone else had found him. 

“Dean,” he murmurs. 

Dean’s hands brush up and down his sides, warm over Castiel’s cold skin.

“You like it, don’t you?” he asks, dropping a kiss to Castiel’s shoulder, and Castiel nods eagerly. Dean asks each time, in case Castiel has changed his mind, but nothing makes Castiel feel as alive as these stolen moments. 

Dean bends him over, fucks Castiel roughly from behind while Castiel’s hands are braced on his locker and his dog tags bounce and jiggle with each thrust. It’s animal what the two of them have. They can’t stop or keep away. Castiel’s body burns but the pain makes it better. Tomorrow, Castiel will feel the stretch and dull throb of his hole. He’ll sit in class and squirm, almost satisfied with the memory but craving Dean again. 

He comes, biting down on his lip as he splatters on the floor and Dean laughs, picking up his pace, pounding into him so hard that Castiel fancies he’ll be left bruised. He’d like that. He’d like to have more of Dean than stolen moments and memories. 

When Dean comes, he holds Castiel tight against him, locking them together while his cock softens inside Castiel. Castiel whines until Dean kisses him and that’s all Castiel really wants. 

Dean has to pull out eventually and together they stumble to the showers. Dean’s surprisingly gentle, washing Castiel all over, making sure he’s clean inside and out. Castiel can never decide if he likes the sex or the aftercare more. 

Maybe, he thinks, it’s just Dean he likes.


	9. The Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knotting fic

Castiel is so tight. This isn’t the first time Dean’s fucked him, but he’s always stopped short of knotting him before. He’s frightened about hurting Castiel. It takes a lot of coaxing and four of his fingers to open Cas wide enough to take him as it is. Dean’s always pulled out and come over Castiel’s back when he feels the knot starting to build at the base of his cock. If things go wrong, he’s going to be knotted inside Castiel, unable to pull out until the swell of his knot goes down. If he hurt Castiel during that, Dean knows he’d never forgive himself.

This time is different though. This time Castiel’s begged him not to pull out. He’s begged Dean to mate him up properly and Dean can’t refuse Castiel when he begs. He’s begging now, his voice strained, crying out for Dean to fuck him harder. Dean digs his fingers into Castiel’s hips, dragging him back towards him, pounding into the tight heat of Castiel’s ass.

“I got you, baby, I got you,” he promises. He can feel his orgasm building, can feel the knot starting to swell at the base of his cock. He keeps thrusting, keeps going, feeling his knot catch against the rim of Castiel’s hole and in a moment he’s going to be tied to Castiel, buried deep inside him. He listens to the noises Castiel’s making, wanting to be sure that he still wants it because there’s only a short window of time before he won’t be able to stop.

“Cas?” he gasps, needing Castiel to say it.

“Knot me!” Castiel sobs, burying his head in his pillow, muffling his cries. He’s down on his knees, ass up in the air, presenting himself to Dean and Dean can’t hold back now. He howls as he comes, knot swollen, stretching Castiel’s hole obscenely where it plugs him. Dean’s coming, spurting hot and deep inside Castiel and no drop is going to escape.

Dean wraps his arms around Castiel, feelings the shakes running though his body. He knows this is all new to Cas, knows even if he’s imagined it, got off on wanting it, the actual size of Dean’s knot and the actual feel of how far it spreads him wouldn’t be anything Castiel could have prepared for.

Dean presses a kiss to his shoulder. “You’re doing so good, Cas, you’re such a good boy,” he murmurs, rubbing his hand up and down over Castiel’s hip. Slowly, gently, he eases them over till he’s lying on his side, spooned up behind Castiel, still tied deep inside him. “You okay?”

Castiel turns to look at him, his eyes wide, tears glittering in the corners but he isn’t crying. He looks happy. “Yes,” he says, drawing in a shaky breath and he takes Dean’s hand, drawing it down between his legs so Dean can feel that his cock is still hard. “I love your knot, Dean, love being stretched and filled.”

Dean cups Castiel’s cock in his fingers, feeling just how much Castiel is enjoying it. He strokes him, listening to the little moans and gasps that issue from Castiel’s lips. He gets Castiel to come, sobbing out his name and Dean knows that next time he’s not going to hold back. Castiel deserves his knot every time they fuck.

Castiel collapses back against him, squirming and Dean swats him lightly on the hip.

“Stay still,” he growls. “Or I’ll fuck you again.” His cock is spent, softening inside Castiel but if Castiel keeps moving like that he can get it up again. He’s never fucked someone when he was already knotted inside them.

Castiel turns his head, kissing Dean’s jaw.

“Please,” he whispers and Dean finds he really can’t refuse Castiel anything.


	10. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lap sex with slight Dom/sub overtones.

Castiel crawls in to his lap the moment Dean gets home. 

“I missed you,” he says. 

Dean can tell that. Castiel is already naked, his cock all pretty and hard, flushed bright red. 

“Did you touch yourself when I was out?” Dean asks. He runs a hand down Castiel’s back, over the swell of his ass, feeling between his cheeks. He rubs a finger over Castiel’s hole, finding it already wet and stretched. “Did you use the toys?” 

“Just my fingers,” Castiel says, distracted by pulling Dean’s pants open. “I wanted to be ready for you.” 

“Good boy,” Dean says. He prefers being able to watch Castiel when he uses the toys. 

Castiel slips his hand inside Dean’s pants, pushing his underwear down a little, wrapping his fingers around Dean’s cock and pulling it free. 

“I want you to fuck me like this,” he says, his expression serious as he strokes his fingers up and down Dean’s cock, working on getting him hard. Dean loves how Castiel can be so focused at a time like this. He kisses the corner of Castiel’s mouth. 

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you in my lap, keep my clothes on? I can do that,” Dean promises, slipping a finger into Castiel’s well-oiled hole. Castiel’s eyes flutter shut and he starts to rock his hips. Dean adds a second finger but he can feel that Castiel’s already stretched enough. He wonders how many of Castiel’s slim fingers have been in his hole, working him open. Three? Four? Dean wishes he could have seen Castiel getting himself ready. His cock jerks in Castiel’s hand, fully hard and Castiel gives him one final stroke before letting go. 

Dean drags his fingers free from Castiel’s greedy hole and grips the angel’s hips, pulling Castiel down on to his cock. Castiel’s eyes widen and then fall shut and his mouth opens in a long, drawn out moan as he sinks down till Dean is buried deep inside him. Dean takes a deep breath, his fingers clutching Castiel tight enough to leave bruises.   
“Fuck yourself,” he tells Castiel. “Fuck yourself on my cock.” 

Castiel braces his hands on Dean’s shoulders. Then, slowly, he starts to move, pushing himself up and down, fucking himself on Dean’s cock. Dean closes his eyes, losing himself in the feeling. He loves it when Castiel is like this. Castiel isn’t ashamed of what he wants, what he needs. 

In that way they’re perfectly matched. No one’s ever told Castiel he shouldn’t want sex, only that he should be in love when he has it and Dean loves Castiel like Castiel loves him. He also loves how eager Castiel is to be fucked. 

Castiel sets a demanding pace, bouncing up and down in Dean’s lap. He’s obviously been hard for a long time, holding himself on the edge while he waited for Dean. Now he wants to come and Dean isn’t going to stop him. Other times, he might make Castiel wait, might use one of those toys to keep him from coming but not today. 

He opens his eyes, wanting to see Castiel fall apart. Castiel’s movements grow more erratic, his fingers bit tight in to Dean’s shoulders and then he’s coming, gasping and stilling. Dean watches for as long as he can but Castiel is so tight around him, so beautiful to look at, that he can’t stop himself from coming too. 

Dean knows his shirt and pants are ruined. They’re covered in lube and come. He can wash them but some stains don’t come out. He doesn’t even care. All he cares about is pulling Castiel close to him and kissing him while Castiel is panting and boneless.


	11. You Make Loving Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hippie!Cas/back-from-the-war!Dean.
> 
> Hedonistic outdoor sex. (Includes rimming, frottage, 69ing)

Castiel is sunbathing naked again. 

It’s a glorious sight, Castiel stretched out in the grass, his whole body offered up to the sun’s rays. Dean imagines that the rays are like fingers, brushing into the dips and hollows of Castiel’s hips, splaying over his soft stomach, stroking his cheeks with warmth. Castiel always seeks out warmth. He curls up against Dean at night, chasing away the memories and the bad dreams, grounding him with the rise and fall of his chest and the gentle huff of his breathe against Dean’s neck. 

Dean shrugs off his shirt and pants, stepping out from their tent on to the slightly damp grass. It will dry out soon enough. He wants to stake out his spot beside Castiel early, before anyone else tries to sit there with him. 

He settles down beside Castiel, sitting cross-legged, and is rewarded by Castiel opening one eye and smiling lazily up at him. 

Most people understand that Castiel and Dean belong to each other. Dean was lost, a wandering soul, before he came to the camp and found Castiel. Their connection was immediate, profound. Even when Dean was at his worst, when he was screaming into the night, sweating and terrified, Castiel wouldn’t leave his side. 

Their progression to lovers seemed inevitable. It was a comfort that bloomed into something else. Dean had never been with another man before but he wasn’t frightened or ashamed with Castiel. Castiel opened up to him, offered himself to Dean with such trust, such sweet longing, that Dean soon learned all the ways there were to touch a man. 

Still, there are people who don’t understand or don’t respect the bond they have. There are people who hear about ‘Free Love’ and think that means sex whenever and with whoever they want. Maybe Dean’s just a traditional guy but he can’t stand the thought of sharing Castiel with anyone. Castiel doesn’t offer his body, or his love, to anyone but Dean. He doesn’t want anyone but Dean. 

“What are you thinking about?” Castiel asks. 

Dean knows Castiel worries when he’s quiet. He worries that Dean is somewhere far away, somewhere that hurt him more than words can say. 

“You,” Dean answers truthfully. “I’m thinking about you.”

Castiel moves gracefully, pouring himself languidly into Dean’s lap, wrapping himself around Dean until they are as close as can be. Dean’s cock stirs with interest, brushing against Castiel’s sun-kissed ass. Sex outside is always good. It’s primal, a way of reconnecting with nature and with their most natural selves. 

“I love you,” Castiel says, pressing nimble kisses to Dean’s lips. 

Where Castiel came from before there was no love. There was no pleasure, no happiness, just the repression of a life that wouldn’t let him shine. He fell from grace to be at the camp and he landed with a bump before he met Dean. He was alone in the world, trying to make connections and brushed back because of the love he wanted. 

Castiel doesn’t like to talk about his life before and Dean understands that. There are things Dean can’t talk about, things that haunt him in the night. Sometimes Castiel past makes him just as broken and Dean tries his best to put him back together. 

They save each other. They fix each other. 

“I love you too,” Dean murmurs in between kisses. 

It’s the work of a moment to flip them over so Castiel in under him, hot and hungry for him, reaching for Dean, pulling them together, his own cock achingly hard. They rut against each other in the long grass, forgetting everything but the feel of skin on skin, the desire to take and taste, to be one. 

Dean reaches for Castiel’s hand, entwining their fingers together as he thrusts and gasps. Castiel has his eyes closed, his lips parted and his expression is one of utter bliss. He rolls his hips, brushing their cocks together, grinding up against Dean. When he comes, he cries out Dean’s name to the heavens.

It used to embarrass Dean that Castiel was so loud, but now he welcomes it. Let everyone know what they do. There is no shame in it, only love. Dean comes two beats behind Castiel, his body rumbling with the after effects of his orgasm, making him feel relaxed and free in a way he thought he could never be again until he met Castiel. 

He knows he should go and get a cloth, should clean them up because Castiel will want to lie out in the sun, Dean’s come drying on him, not caring a bit, but Dean doesn’t want to leave Castiel even for a moment or two. Besides, Dean has his tongue and that will do well enough. He squirms down the length of Castiel’s body, licking over his softening cock, across his stomach and down into the hallows of his hips as Castiel grips his hair and begs for Dean not to tease him. 

They move again until Castiel’s head is buried between Dean’s legs, Dean’s cock in his mouth as he sucks him clean, Castiel’s moans stretched out around it. Dean licks long strips across Castiel’s hole, feeling the way Castiel puckers up tight and then relaxes, opening to his inquisitive touch. He fucks him with his tongue until Castiel is panting, quaking and then he returns to Castiel’s cock, taking it back in his mouth to swallow down every drop of him as Castiel comes for the second time. 

Castiel is wrung out, boneless, but he keeps sucking at Dean’s cock, laps gently at it until he pulls Dean over the edge, helps him to become boneless too. Dean reaches for him when he can think again, tugging Castiel up into his arms. Castiel lays his head against Dean’s chest, breathless and beaming. 

“I love you,” he says again. 

“I know,” Dean tells him, unable to find the words for exactly just how much he does love him. 

They fall asleep, tangled naked together, under the beat of the sunshine.


	12. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catboy!Dean/Owner!Castiel.
> 
> Castiel doesn't choose Dean. Dean chooses him.

Castiel doesn’t choose Dean.

Dean chooses him.

Castiel goes to the pet store, his head filled with all the information his gleaned from the internet and books borrowed from the library. Get a kitten, everyone says. Part of the fun is training them. Castiel looks at the racks of toys, at the collars and leashes and frowns as he passes them. That isn’t really what he wants. His interests don’t lie in that direction.

He’s been excited about catboys since they were released – the designer pet of the year. Castiel isn’t embarrassed by his desire for them. He knows they’re rich men’s toys but Castiel is rich and he can spend his money however he wants. If he wants a catboy to pamper and adore than he can have one. He waited though, examined his options carefully and finally picked a reputable store before taking the plunge and actually purchasing one.

He was shown a number of young, mostly hairless, twinky things with little ears and tails. They were very nice to look at but they didn’t excite Castiel. He had seen some pictures online when he was researching, pictures of catboys raised outside on ranches in Tennessee and Kansas and he wondered if he shouldn’t just make a trip out there to buy one of those catboys, instead of the anaemic city bred ones.

The store owner, seeming to sense Castiel’s resistance, offered hesitantly “We do have one left from our previous litter. He’s a bit bigger. He’s a handful really. I don’t know if that’s what you’d want though. He’d take a lot of work.”

“I’d like a look,” Castiel said.

The catboy that was brought to him was almost a fully-grown adult. He was a tabby, with brown ears, a brown striped tail and light brown hair. He certainly wasn’t anemic looking, he was tanned and strong and there was a trail of light brown hair leading down his stomach, dusted over the base of his cock and his balls. He looked venomously at the store owner and chewed on his lead.

“He’s always trying to break it,” the owner said apologetically.

“What’s his name?” Castiel asked.

“Dean,” the store owner said. “You can change it if you like.”

“No!” Dean yowled, dropping his lead for a second to voice his displeasure.

“I don’t think he’d like that, “Castiel said, trying to suppress a smile.

The store owner sighed. “I’m sorry, he’s just stubborn. I don’t know why, the rest of his litter was docile and perfectly behaved. They’ve all gone to homes and he’s the one we’re left with. It’s a shame really because he’s very handsome.”

“He is,” Castiel agreed, nodding.

Dean stopped trying to destroy his lead then and looked at Castiel intently. He had the greenest eyes Castiel had ever seen. He took a step towards Castiel and leaned into his personal space, sniffing at him. The store owner attempted to pull him away but Dean resisted, moving closer to Castiel. He sniffed him again then purred loudly.

“Mine,” he announced, sounding terribly pleased with himself.

Castiel felt weak-kneed and that feeling only intensified as Dean rubbed his cheek against Castiel’s.

“He’s scent marking you,” the store owner mumbled. “I’m so sorry. He’s very strong.”

“It’s fine!” Castiel said breathlessly. “I’ll take him!”


	13. Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More catboy!Dean/owner!Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: objectification, catboys, rimming, size kink, dominance, marking, spit as lube.

The store owner was right when she described Dean as stubborn. Castiel knew that catboys were described generally as affectionate. It was part of their selling point, the fact that they were so interested in their owners, so happy to be petted and act as companions. Dean wanted to be with Castiel constantly. He disliked them being apart, even for a little while. 

He demanded to sleep in Castiel’s bed, curled around Castiel. He quickly worked out how to open all the doors in Castiel’s house so he could get in to the kitchen or outside into the garden and follow Castiel around. Castiel had imagined that when he brought a catboy, it would fit in to his life, mold itself around him. 

Maybe if he hadn’t brought Dean, that would have been the case. If he’d brought some submissive, little thing that responded to training then his life would have carried on smoothly but he had brought Dean and Dean determined everything they did. 

Castiel had tried training him. He didn’t care for any of the hardcore things he’d viewed online. He wasn’t about to buy whips or cuffs for Dean. He wasn’t about to punish him for what was just part of Dean’s nature. Castiel couldn’t think of a quicker way to get Dean to hate him. Dean wasn’t about to submit and Castiel didn’t want him to. Even when he grumbled and complained, he was secretly pleased by how demanding Dean was, how much of Castiel’s time and attention he required. 

Castiel had wanted a catboy because they needed love and they gave it back tenfold. Castiel wanted to be needed. He wanted to belong and he knew he belonged to Dean. Even if Dean was wearing a collar with Castiel’s name and number on it, Castiel was utterly Dean’s. 

Still, Castiel tried to get Dean to behave. As much as he loved Dean, loved all his foibles and stubborn behavioral ticks, he still needed Dean to be good, at least when people visited. Castiel had thought Dean would like other people, he liked Castiel after all, but when Castiel’s older brother Gabriel had dropped by to see Castiel’s new purchase, Dean had hissed at him and bit his hand when Gabriel tried to pet him. 

Castiel had tried training with food, rewarding Dean with treats, but that was useless after Dean figured out how to open the fridge by himself. 

Since then, they’d worked on a positive reinforcement basis. Castiel praised him when Dean did something Castiel wanted him to do and Dean ignored Castiel when Castiel tried to scold him. It worked well.  
Every morning, Dean sat outside the shower, watching Castiel with dark, gleaming green eyes as Castiel washed and then he followed Castiel back to his bedroom, tail swishing behind him. He didn’t like it that Castiel smelled like anything other than him. He usually let Castiel finish drying before he pounced on him, but sometimes he was happy to lick the water droplets off Castiel’s skin. 

“Mine,” he purred, licking down Castiel’s neck, nuzzling at him and rolling Castiel over till Castiel was on his hands and knees beneath him. It sent a thrill through Castiel every time Dean did this, every time he dominated Castiel. This had been why he’d brought Dean, why he’d fallen for him the moment Dean had rubbed up against him at the pet shop and claimed Castiel for his own. 

Castiel made a soft noise, pushing his hips back demandingly. He wasn’t at all embarrassed by his need for Dean. Catboys were sexual creatures. They were bred for pleasure, bred to enjoy being close to their owners and Castiel had always known he’d end up here, presenting himself to Dean, waiting for his catboy to mate him. 

Dean nuzzled against him again, his purr intensifying, rumbling through him and then he pulled away, moving between Castiel’s legs. Castiel knew what was coming next and he drew in a deep breath, his heart beating faster with excitement. Dean spread his cheeks wide, licking a long stripe across Castiel’s waiting hole. Dean’s tongue was rough. It felt strange in such a sensitive place but Castiel loved it. He loved how diligently Dean prepared him, how he licked and licked until Castiel opened up to him. He loved how Dean fucked him with his tongue, getting him ready for his cock. 

Dean kept licking him till Castiel was wet, trembling and so ready for Dean. Before Dean came in to his life, Castiel had used toys and he’d had his own fingers, but nothing felt as good as Dean. When Dean pulled away he whimpered, hating the loss of Dean’s tongue inside him, even though he knew that he wouldn’t be empty for long. A moment later, Dean was kneeling over him, the head of his cock pressing against Castiel’s stretched, spit-slicked hole. 

“Please,” Castiel moaned, not wanting to wait. 

“Mine,” Dean said again, proudly. He pushed forward and buried his cock in Castiel with one thrust. Castiel gasped, the feeling of being filled by Dean overwhelming. Dean stilled for a moment, letting Castiel adjust to him before he began to move, rocking slowly into Castiel. Castiel bucked back against him, trying to get him to go faster but Dean always moved slowly at first, always drove him mad with lust. 

Castiel clutched at the bed sheet, circling his hips, fucking himself on Dean’s cock. He felt Dean’s breath against the back of his neck and then Dean’s teeth scraped against his neck before Dean bit him. It was feral, animal, a way for Dean to mark Castiel as his and to pin him still. Dean’s thrusts sped up, uncontrolled and desperate, Dean making muffled growling sounds as he moved. 

Castiel closed his eyes, feeling the tell-tale sparks beginning to build at the bottom of his spine, feeling his toes curl and he knew he was so close to coming. It only took him a few more of those powerful, forceful thrusts before Castiel came, almost losing his balance but Dean kept him in place. Dean kept moving, kept fucking Castiel even as Castiel’s body shook with the aftereffects of his orgasm. His cock was leaking, Dean wringing every last drop from him as he pounded against his prostate. 

Dean came with a yowl, biting down harder on Castiel’s neck. He stayed buried deep inside Castiel, his hips pushing forward in jerky little motions even as his cock softened. Finally, he rolled them over on to their sides, spooned behind Castiel, his cock still pressed tightly in to him. 

Castiel knew he smelled like sex and liked Dean. He was wet, covered in his own come and he should wash but he wouldn’t. He’d lie in Dean’s arms, feeling full and felling loved, until Dean pulled out of him and licked him clean. 

Then he’d put on his clothes and he’d wear Dean’s marks and Dean’s scent with pride. Dean would watch him through half-closed eyes, gazing at him adoringly and Castiel would feel thoroughly and completely owned.


End file.
